


Happy Belated Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You want a reward for good behavior?” Lorne asks without looking up from the notes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Belated Birthday

The hooker Lorne had hired for the night quickly got back into her clothes as soon as Lorne had paid her with a wad of cash. He had specifically asked for Stacey, as she had been the one who knew the whereabouts of Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench. And then they proceeded to talk shop the whole time she was riding his dick. 

“What about your friend?” she had asked.

“Oh, he’s fine where he is. Now about those two gentlemen?”

Previously, Lester was told to just “sit there and take note.” So it was little wonder that he was holding a damn notepad over his own erection. He was confused to say the least.

Lorne sits up in bed and uses a corner of the hotel sheet to clean himself off. Lester looks everywhere but at him.

“You wanted me to teach you how this works, Lester. So why exactly weren’t you paying attention?” Lorne asks in that tone of his. The one that implies the person he’s talking to is a complete idiot.

“I-I just got distracted. Can you blame me?”

“What did you write down?”

Lester is reluctant to pass over his notes—which had gotten sloppier and sloppier as Lorne and Stacey went on—and reveal the bulge in his jeans. He hopes Lorne won’t notice, or that he’ll at least not saying anything.

Lorne flips through the legal pad. Lester actually did pretty well, considering he’s hard as a rock right about now.

“You want a reward for good behavior?” Lorne asks without looking up.

“Sorry?”

“You heard me.”

“Well, I mean, it’d be nice, yeah, but I wouldn’t want to impose or some such—”

“Come over here, Lester.”

So Lester stands, feeling awkward and overdressed. He takes a few tentative steps towards the bed, when Lorne stops him.

“Take off your clothes.”

Lester takes in the picture Lorne makes. He’s sitting up against the headboard in nothing but a navy tank. He’s naked from the waist down, giving Lester a view of his dick. It’s not hard anymore, but that doesn’t make him feel any less intimidated. He tosses off his button-up while keeping his own undershirt on, but gets even more nervous when he’s taking off his jeans.

“I don’t know about this.”

“Yes you do,” Lorne replies.

Lester bites his bottom lip, but ultimately gives into temptation. He drops his jeans and red briefs to the floor and walks to the other side of the bed before climbing up.

_Now what?_

Without much preamble, Lorne wraps his fist around Lester’s cock and starts stroking up and down.

“Ahhh!” Lester shouts in surprise. 

Lorne just gives his not-a-smile and keeps going.

“Tell me how it feels, Lester.”

“Oh jeez, how do you think it feels?”

Lorne pulls his hand away.

“I really don’t know. Why don’t you tell me what you want.”

“Ah, come on. Please don’t…Please don’t make me say it.”

Lorne simply folds his arms and leans back against the headboard, closing his eyes. 

Lester debates with himself for a good thirty seconds before he’s mustered up enough courage to say it.

“Okay,” he begins. Lorne’s eyes open. “I want you to get me off with your hands. And your mouth.”

The last part comes off sounding almost like a demand. Which is surprising coming from Lester. He never would have expected such talk from the man, but Lorne supposes there was still enough going on in this world to shock him.

Lorne rewards Lester’s gumption by wrapping his hand back around Lester’s thick shaft. His cock wasn’t huge by any means. Hell, this was really a one-handed job, but he had girth, and Lorne was sure that his ungrateful wife probably loved every minute that Lester was inside her. It is delicious to see Lester lose control again. Lorne decides then and there that he’s going to see just how many ways there are to make Lester get in touch with his animalistic urges.

Lorne then reaches down and cups Lester’s balls in his free hand. Lester begins squirming in earnest. He cups his palm over the head of Lester’s cock and listens to him whine and whine and whine.

“Oh, please, please, make me come. I’m so close now,” Lester pants.

Well, he did ask so nicely…

Lorne doesn’t do this often, but Lester’s different. For a man who’s lived most of his life at the mercy of others, when given control, he doesn’t do too terribly. He’s rough around the edges, but it’s nothing some training won’t beat out of him.

Lorne’s mouth is hot and wet when wraps it around Lester’s cock, and Lester knows he’s a goner. Lorne keeps sucking while wrapping his hand around his cock, up and down and up and down until Lester can’t even think straight. His grip on the sheets tightens considerably.

“Ahhh, I’m gonna come. I’m-I’m gonna. _I’m gonna…!_ ”

Lester comes in his mouth, and it really, truly is distasteful. He admires the hookers and strippers who swallow. That’s not something he’s about. He turns to the side and spits over the side of the bed. He’ll have Lester clean that up later, it being his DNA and all.

Lester’s still panting as he rests against the headboard. He makes quite the sight.

“I never—Pearl would only…on my birthday.”

Lorne stands up and rinses his mouth out over the sink.

“Happy belated birthday, Lester.”

Lorne hops back into the bed and settles down to sleep.

Lester doesn’t think he could fall asleep if he tried. He feels too high-strung right now.

“Close your eyes and count to 1000. You’ll be asleep before you hit 300,” Lorne instructs.

Lester gets under the sheet and blanket as well.

He’s asleep at 125.


End file.
